


Loyal Vows

by Delieluxe



Series: Detroit: Become YouTubers [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DBH Youtube AU, Human AU, Jerry's last name in this is miller, M/M, Markus is the eldest and Leo is the youngest, Marriage, No Androids, Youtuber AU, go with it because Jerry doesn't have one., if ya'll have a problem, its both a crack ship and an actual ship don't @ me, its so freaken gay but I love it, tell me on instagram, they are my children and I will write them, theyregay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delieluxe/pseuds/Delieluxe
Summary: Jerry and Leo get married.Thats it.DBH Youtuber AU.





	Loyal Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The people of jerichoes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+people+of+jerichoes).



> Welcome to the fanfiction of my dreams.. well not really, its just a really shitty fic I decided to right because in the AU on Instagram, Jerry and Leo are getting married so why the fuck not.
> 
> I mean you can probably find us on instagram if you search up 'DBHYoutuberAU' in Tags
> 
> not that hard to do. 
> 
> Well I do hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction. It is my soul reason I am alive and not dying in a hole.

They have been planning this for months now. Discussion after discussion, they finally made it after hours of preparations to make sure it went off without a problem. After hours of staying up late and making sure the people they invited were coming. After hours and hours of finding the perfect suits and dresses..! They made it without a hitch.

_Today was their day._

Even then... Leo didn't know what to feel. Anxious? Fear? Excitement? Happiness?? His emotions were flying all over the place, changing one after another and never coming to a stop... But today was their day and he felt as if nothing could ruin this day to come.

The man of the hour looked up as he heard the door open, and he let a small smile cross his face.

"Markus." Leo said, turning away from the window he was facing. Markus smiled at his younger brother, his heterochromia eyes shining with delight. He couldn't be more happier for his brother than he was right now.

"You've come a long way, Leonardo." Markus chimed softly as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. His hands slipped into the pockets of his dress pants, grinning widely as Leo grumbled about the usage of his full name.

Leo sent a glare at his brother, though it didn't hold any heat in it as it did long ago, "What did I tell you about using my full name! You know I hate it." Markus just grinned even wider at his brother, shrugging as if saying 'what can you do about it?'.

Sighing, Leo ran a hand through his hair, tugging at it slightly in frustration, "Is it almost time..?" He asked, eyes searching for anything in the room but Markus' eyes. The elder of the two just watched as the youngest fidgeted with anything he could get his hands on. Marching forwards, he took the others hands into his own and smoothed down the cuffs of the jacket.

"In 20 minutes." Markus said softly, still fixing the cuffs. He has seen many sides of his younger brother, but not this and he can't help feel amused by it. "You're nervous." He added after awhile.

Leo sent Markus another glare, pulling his hands away from the gentle hands of his brother. "Of course I'm nervous! I'm about to marry the love of my life. The man I literally  _stalked_ for a couple of weeks before I got the courage to even talk to him!" His hands flew to his hair, tugging at it before he heard a sharp whistle and hands knocking his own from hair.

"Calm down," said Markus, hands fixing strands of hair, "Jerry wouldn't be marrying you if he didn't love you. I know you are nervous that you'll mess up but you have been with Jerry for a year now, almost two, and here you guys are, getting married!" Leo breathed a heavy breath before he felt hands take his hands and he looked up, seeing his brothers smile and he couldn't help but smile back.

"You've come a long way, Leonardo," Markus repeated and grinned, watching as his brothers face turned a light red at the usage of his name, "and I'm proud of you. Dad is proud of you.  _Everyone_ is proud of you. You've been through hell and back to get to this point. You deserve this. You _earned_ this."

Leo felt his face burn up with embarrassment, lightly pushing his brother way as he mumbled nonsense under his breath. The other just gave him an amused himself before looking at his watch.

15 minutes to go.

Leo tensed up, once again, realizing what was going to happen beyond those doors. He started to fidget again, hands now unconsciously scratching his arm. He heard Markus sigh before feeling hands take his own as he realized what he was doing. A nervous tick of his, one picked up on his adventure of recovery.

He hated it.

"Again, calm down." Markus said sternly, his eyebrows pulling together into a frown, "You will be fine, you will do great. We practiced, we know what to do,  _you_ know what to do. Breath in and out slowly, Leo. This is your day, I don't need you breaking down on me." Markus teased lightly, putting an arm around him.

Leo did as he was instructed, breathing in slowly before breathing out and relaxed against his brothers hold. Things were silent for awhile, just two brothers in each others presents. Leo pulled back from Markus' hold a little after a couple of minutes and he looked at him before asking: "Were you this nervous when you married Simon?"

Markus paused a little before feeling his stomach sink in. Leo wasn't there for his wedding with Simon.

_Leo wasn't there for his wedding with Simon._

He felt his breath hitched a little as he stared at his brother. He didn't know what to say. He didn't realize Leo was never invited to his wedding. He didn't realize he had forgotten about Leo. He didn't realize Leo knew nothing of his wedding day and night. He didn't realize any of that... until now.

Leo looked at his brother, a bit confused before realization dawned on him and he slapped his brothers arm, hard enough to get a reaction out of him. He waited until Markus blinked before speaking, "Yes. I know I didn't go to your wedding, and I'm kinda disappointed that I couldn't go.. But I was still on Red Ice and a hazard to everyone around me. It was better that way." He watched Markus open his mouth and he covered his mouth with his hand, "It was better that way. I would have yelled or hurt someone... I didn't want that.. You can tell me all about your wedding later, just answer my question, idiot."

Markus just stared at his brother before smiling behind the hand. He pushed Leo's hand away from his mouth, chuckling a bit, "Alright alright... Don't get your panties in a twist," he put his arm around Leo again, leading him towards the door, "I was a definitly nervous when my wedding happened. I think everyone is nervous for their weddings, not knowing if it will work out or not.. but I really don't regret getting up onto the alter and just seeing Simon watching down the aisle.."

Leo watched as Markus' eyes when dazed a bit and he snorted. His brother always got like this when he talked about Simon. He waited a couple of seconds before snapping Markus back into reality. Jerking a bit, Markus looked at his brother's deadpanned look before laughing nervously and continued, "You won't regret it either when you see Jerry walking down that aisle, I promise. You'll love every second of it."

He didn't doubt Markus' words, seeing as the man already had his own wedding. Leo turned towards the door when he heard it open and he saw his dad there, wheelchair and all, smiling at the both of them.

"It is almost time, you ready, Leo?"

Leo took a deep breath, going through everything in his head before nodding, a smile crossing his face as he stood up more, "Yea.. I think I am."

* * *

 

He was fidgeting again. In a couple of minutes, Jerry was going to be walking down that aisle over to him so they can get married.

He felt giddy all of a sudden. He was going to marry the love of his damn life! Who wouldn't be giddy about it?

Leo let himself look around. They decided on a small wedding. They didn't need people (or the press) up in their face about this wedding. Sure, their fans new of the wedding, but it wasn't like they disclosed where they were having the wedding.

So a small wedding with their closes friends was what they chose in the end.

From where he is standing, he could see Daniel talking with Rupert. Emma, Daniel's daughter, was waiting with the bride as one of the flower girls. The other being Alice, Kara's daughter. Simon wasn't too far either, talking to Markus. Fowler and Rose weren't close, but not far either. Adam was slumped in the chair next to them, ignoring the conversation the couple was having.

Traci and Trace were sitting on Jerry's side of the alter, excited smiles on their face as noise buzzed through the air. North sat next to Lucy, having a calming conversation with her as they waited.

Leo turned back to the pastor that was at the alter with him and Leo gave the man a smile, which the man returned back to him. Leo suddenly saw Markus walk away from Simon as he returned to his seat and saw the others get into place. He felt his breath leave him.

It was time.

Markus sat at the piano as he started to play the wedding march. It was a slow calming beat of the piano, but that only made Leo's anxious spike as he heard the music play. He was giddy, but he was also nervous. He hasn't seen Jerry in his wedding dress he insisted on wearing to their wedding. He couldn't wait any longer.

He perked up as he heard the shuffling of shoes and dresses against the grass floor and he turned, seeing Alice and Emma in front, throwing flower petals after petal. Behind them were Gavin and Connor, both smiling as they watched the two girls throw the flowers into the air, only to watch them drop to the ground.

Leo watched as Gavin looked up at Connor, the latter look back at him, smiling before looking away. Gavin turned a light red, before turning back to the two kids in front of him. Leo wondered what that was about, but he filed that for later.

Next came Ralph and Chloe, Jarled a step behind them. The bridesmaids all looked wonderful, dresses flowing behind them as they walked. Then, he saw him. The love of his life, the reason all this is happening.

Hank, in his own suit for once, was walking beside Jerry, arm in hands as they walked down the grassy aisle together. Leo felt his eyes tear up as he saw his soon-to-be-husband. He looked beautiful, he looked amazing, he just looked... like everything to him. He understood what Markus meant when he said that he'd love seeing Jerry walk down the aisle, he truly did.

His breath was taken away from him, his eyes not leaving Jerry once and Jerry's not leaving his. It felt like forever, although only a couple of minutes, before Jerry was placed at Leo's side and Hank went to go and sit down. They waited a couple of minutes for Markus to take his place beside Leo for the pastor to talk.

"Friends and family, today we have joined here to share with Leo Manfred and Jerry Miller in an important moment of their lives. Their time together, through heartache and pain, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives together as one."

Leo smiled brightly as he looked over at Jerry. Their eyes connected as the pastor talked. What seemed like seconds in each others present was actually an hour together. Listening and smiling as the pastor continued to talk throughout their wedding. Nothing in this moment, nothing in this time could ruin it for Leo.

This is what he worked so hard for. This moment. This exact moment with Jerry, only a couple of minutes away from behind his husband forever.

"Do you, Leonardo Manfred," Leo jerked a little as he turned towards the pastor, ignoring the snort coming from North, he felt himself grow more excited, "take this man who holds your hand, to be your true and wedded husband; to hold and cherish forever; to love, honor and protect from all harm of others for his sake; to be loyal to him and only him, and to be with him until death shall part you?"

Leo turned towards Jerry, who was smiling just as bright as the sun. Taking a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them, he smiled back, "I do."

The pastor turned to Jerry, "and do you, Jerry Miller, take this man who holds you hand, to be your true and wedded husband; to hold and cherish forever; to love, honor and protect from all harm of others for his sake; to be loyal to him and only him, and to be with him until death shall part you?"

Leo held his breath as Jerry looked over to him. This was it, this was definitly it. There is nothing more than he'd like to hear Jerry said-

"I do."

He grinned widely at Jerry, who only grinned back. He turned to the side a little as he heard a bark and watched as Sumo jogged up between them, a pillow on his back with two rings sitting innocently there. Leo picked up a ring just as Jerry did.

"I, Leonardo Manfred, give you, Jerry, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"I, Jerry Miller, give you, Leonardo, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

Leo held his breath as he flipped Jerry's hand and slipped the ring onto his middle finger, watching as Jerry does the same with his own left hand. They both looked up at each other, grinning widely as they wait for the pastor to continue.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Detroit, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom!"

Leo felt excitement run through him as he pulled Jerry into a deep kiss, hearing the cheers around him. He couldn't help but tear up a little. He pulled back from the kiss, watching as the tears rise and fall from Jerry's eyes. He couldn't help but pull Jerry into another kiss.

"I now present you Mr and Mr Manfred! Congratulations."

Leo could only pull Jerry tighter into his grip, kissing him even deeper as the crowd cheered even louder, Sumo's barks getting mixed into it.

He was, after all, his husband now.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> Jerry: *throws the bouquet of flowers behind him*
> 
> Bridesmaids: (Connor, Chloe, Gavin, Ralph and Jarled) *tries to catch it*
> 
> Leo: *starts laughing wildly*
> 
> Jerry: *turns around and laughs with Leo*
> 
> Gavin: *Holding the flowers, bright red, wasn't even trying to catch it*


End file.
